


Bunnies on the ceiling

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Malec, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Alec's suit is wrinkled beyond hope when he whispers: -There's no trace of that bunny anywhere.Magnus looks around, almost hoping the bunny will just jump out on his own: -Didn't you play with it last?Alec squints at him, hands on his hips: -Nice try. And no, I didn't. You did, while I was showering.-But you showered first.-You lost it.-You did.Max looks up at them, thumb in his mouth: -Daddy lost the bunny,- he mumbles, almost a question.Alec points at Magnus the same time Magnus points at him: -He means you,- they both say, in sync.





	Bunnies on the ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thanks to Fra for forcing me to write this; inspiration actually came from [this post](https://incorrectmalecquotes.tumblr.com/post/163222433356/alec-about-maxs-lost-stuffed-bunny-okay-well)!  
> As usual, please feel free to [send me prompts](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/), otherwise Fra will just make me write fluff for all eternity; let me know what you think!  
> Also, please forgive any mistakes because I didn't check it and English isn't my first language >.< Feel free to point them out though!

-You look _really good_ in that suit,- Magnus breathes against Alec's neck, sending shivers down his spine as Alec tries to tie his tie, task that's proving to be a lot more difficult than what he'd imagined because of a certain Warlock who keeps kissing his way around his face.

-If you don't stop, you'll never see me _out_ of this suit,- he huffs, standing on his tip-toes to see himself in the mirror, and Magnus laughs, kisses the tip of his nose and takes a step back, gently taps Alec's hands with his fingers before taking over the tying the tie situation; needless to say, he's done in a few seconds, fingers casually brushing Alec's skin now and then.

-Done,- he says, looking fairly proud of himself as he looks up at Alec, hands on his chest, warm through Alec's button down, and he's about to kiss him again, Alec _knows_ , like he knows that they'll never make it out of the house if they don't _stop_ , but an ear-piercing scream prevents him from saying anything because he's too busy running into the living room, Magnus right behind him as he reaches for his bow that's been gathering dust in the hallway the past few months, heart in his throat.

He doesn't know what he was expecting as they turn the corner, but Max screaming his lungs out and Rafe glaring at him, hands pressed on his ears, definitely isn't it.

He lowers his bow with a relieved sigh, Magnus gently squeezing his shoulder as he wills his heart to stop trying to run out of his chest; Max is sitting on the couch, face red and fists tight as he keeps crying, and they both kneel in front of him, Magnus the first to say: -Hey, hey,- gently, arm wrapped around his shoulders as he draws him closer to the edge of the couch, -What's wrong sweetheart?-, brushing his palms against his cheeks to dry his tears; Alec holds out his hand and Rafe walks towards him, sits on his bent leg, and Alec feels slightly better.

-M' bunny,- Max mumbles, eyes red and lashes wet as his lip trembles, and Alec deflates with relief, Rafe grabbing onto his suit to avoid falling over.

-Your bunny,- Magnus repeats, exchanging a quick glance with Alec, who can clearly see the same relief in his eyes, -Where is it?

Max's face crumbles down again as he says: -I donn' know,- voice small, and Alec says: -No, no no no, we're going to find it again in no time, okay sweetheart?- before he starts crying again, and Max nods wordlessly as Magnus places a kiss on his blue hair.

Magnus and Alec exchange a glance.

Right.

They start with Max's room, move on to Rafe's and then their own, and both bathrooms and then the living room and the kitchen and Max's room again.

Alec's suit is wrinkled beyond hope when he whispers: -There's no trace of that bunny _anywhere_.

Magnus looks around, almost hoping the bunny will just jump out on his own: -Didn't you play with it last?

Alec squints at him, hands on his hips: - _Nice try_. And no, I didn't. _You did_ , while I was showering.

-But you showered first.

- _You_ lost it.

- _You did._

Max looks up at them, thumb in his mouth: -Daddy lost the bunny,- he mumbles, almost a question.

Alec points at Magnus the same time Magnus points at him: -He means you,- they both say, in sync.

They would start glaring at each other, except that Max is starting to cry again and that's when Jace and Clary decide to ring the bell, and Magnus says: -Rafe, can you open the door please?- as he kneels down, fingers brushing down the tears on Max's face as he says: -I'm so sorry we couldn't find it sweetheart, we'll try again when we come back home, okay?-, but Max keeps crying and it's breaking their hearts, and Alec says: -Daddy and Papa will buy you ice-cream from that place you like with the blue one, okay?, just stop crying baby, please – -, and Max's eyes peek from behind his hands, he says: -Promise?-, voice small.

Alec breathes a sigh of relief: -Promise. We'll get the biggest bowl they have, okay?

Max nods, slowly: -'Kay.

Alec and Magnus stand up as Jace and Clary enter the room, Rafe animatedly talking to Jace about his runes, and Alec says: -I'm sorry, we're really, _really_ late and we have to leave.-, forces himself not to look down at his suit that probably looks like a battlefield.

Clary smiles as she unwraps the scarf from around her neck: -Of course, no problem. You two go have fun.

All things considered, Magnus and Alec leave pretty smoothly, gathering wallets and jackets and kissing both Rafe and Max twice before they close the door behind them.

Jace crosses his arms over his chest as he looks down at Max and Rafe: -Care to explain what is the bunny doing on the ceiling fan in the living room?

Rafe and Max look at each other. Giggle. And high-five.

  


**Author's Note:**

> You can see the bunny [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BW7vaZPnoqf/?taken-by=robiambros) :D


End file.
